dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Knight Shield Counters
Mystic Knight Shield Counters ("parry" or "parries") are offensive spells produced from specifically enchanted Magick Shields when a Perfect Block is performed. To be able to Perfect Block and trigger the spell counter the core skill Reflect is also required. Overview The Mystic Knight's Magick Shields can be used to block incoming attacks just like common Shields. Magick Shields can be enchanted by the knight with one of the Five Archmagicks (using a Counter, Riposte, or Feint spell). When enchanted, blocking with the shield can cause some damage to the attacker with a chance to trigger that specific enchantment's secondary elemental effects, i.e.. Burning, Frozen, Thundershock, Dark Critical Hits, and Holy healing. Once the Mystic Knight's core skill Reflect has been learned Perfect Blocks can be performed. With good timing such blocks produce additional reflective shockwaves, with a strong knockdown effect. When the shield is enchanted, a perfect block will conjure a return offensive spell. The damage from these spells is based upon the magick of the shield, as well as the Mystic Knight's magick attribute stat. The initial shockwave from these blocks also incorporates a physical component. The fire, thunder, and ice based counters tend to lift up, and throw back most smaller foes, so that they are struck by the spell in mid air; the holy and dark based counters do not have the propelling effect, but instead have strong stagger or knockdown. Damage A successful counter damages in two steps: Firstly, the perfect block produces a shockwave that knocks back and damages any melee attacker. The effect includes a shockwave that will stagger and or knockback the attacker, plus a strong physical component, plus a lesser magickal component in the element of the spell. This shockwave is unusual in that it use both core magick and core strength. Ranged attacks are not struck by this shockwave. Secondly attackers may be hit by the spell conjured by the perfect block. *For Lightning and Fire shield spell enchantments the effect and damage is identical to the similar tier Levin or Ingle spell - eg Thunder Riposte generates a spell identical to High Levin. Generally the attacker is targeted by the spell, including ranged attacks at great distances. *For Ice enchants the conjured spell is similar to that damaging blast wave from a Frazil type spell. However the effect is usually stronger, with better results with better Magick Shields. The spell affects all in range, with nearer targets taking more adamage. *For Holy enchants slow moving orbs are produced that hit multiple times. Orb power is relatively weak, and remains unchanged from the counter to riposte spell. *For Dark enchants a dark shockwave is produced, similar to Frazil but smaller in range. It has high Torporing and Critical Hitting power. For Darkcounter this attack does not damage, (though the perfect block will) - Abyssal Riposte gains a damaging dark magick component to the riposte. Advanced Uses All of the counters can be repeated in sequence without breaking or interrupting function; for example, if the Mystic Knight is countering a spell that has a duration that lasts longer than the counter, such as the Ur-Dragon's Holy Furor spell, repeating the counter can maintain the character's guard without letting any damage through. This requires precise timing. The force from a Perfect Block will fire Great Cannon sigils, as will the elemental spells produced from a perfect blocked "parry" with the shield. This is particularly effective with a holy based riposte, as the slow moving orbs fire the cannon many, many times. Both lightning-based and fire-based "parries" can strike foes at great distances, and thus are effective not only against bow users and spellcasters, but also ballista. Failed counters Poorly timed counters, and blocking without Reflect will not trigger spells; however, any foe directly meleeing the Magick Shield will be damaged from the element of the spell on the shield, and may also be debilitated by the secondary effect of the specific one of the Five Archmagicks was used to enchant the shield. The reflected damage from standard blocks appears to be in the element used to enchant the shield, and does not increase with higher tier versions of the enchanting spell. Notes *With a perfect block the Mystic Knight expends no stamina and takes no damage, furthermore when a spell counter is produced that also requires no stamina to cast. *The counter spells also enchant the shield so that it causes elemental damage in short range when blocking attacks, and may also cause Elemental Debilitations. *The Perfect Block from a counter or riposte enchanted Magick Shield is different from that when the shield is not enchanted - the unenchanted perfect block produces a frontal shockwave that can damage multiple foes, whereas when enchanted only the foe directly attacking takes damage, even if enemies are closely grouped. The reflected damage also gains a limited magickal component too. *Certain magick shields such as the Thunder Kite Shield carry a permanent magical enchantment. Such shields do not generate the Riposte spells that spell enchantment brings. The magic enhancement does, however, increase the magick power of the shield a little. *An upgraded Rusted Magick Shield may inflict poison and torpor debilitations on enemies, including when foes are hit by the spell conjured by a perfectly blocked riposte. *Some Mystic Knight shield enchants such as counters and ripostes increase the time window in which a perfect block can be performed. 'Riposte' spells further improve the effect on 'Counter' spells, though the third tier spells (Dark Arisen only) do not ease blocking further. **In the case of Thundercounter the first tier spell has the greatest ease of blocking, with higher tier spells less good. (Based on reverse engineering of xml data files in the PC release. See Mystic Knight Shieldskill Tweaks by vashtheazn www.nexusmods.com) -this may be a minor bug. *Unfortunately, the Arisen is temporarily vulnerable to incoming attacks from the flank or rear while the Arisen is "frozen" in the Perfect Block riposte animation. *Perfect Blocked ripostes in combination with Great Cannon forms part of several strategies for defeating the Ur-Dragon. See also Ur-Dragon Class Strategies; with modifications, these are also very effective in Bitterblack Isle. *The Dark Arisen Bonus Enhancements arm armor enhancement "Boosts the power of normal and magick shields" increases magick shield spell damage. Gallery File:Two Perfect Blocks destroy a Skeleton Brute and 8 Skeletons in 9 seconds.|Blessed Riposte vs. Skeletons and a Skeleton Brute File:Perfect Block demonstration|Flame Riposte vs. a pack of Greater Goblins. Here a "Pre-Blocking" technique is used - hold the block button prior to the enemy attack, then just as the enemy is about to hit very quickly release and re-press block. File:Perfect Block (practice session) vs Cursed Dragon|Flame Riposte vs. Cursed Dragon. File:Perfect Block vs Living Armor|Flame Riposte vs. Living Armor. File:Perfect Block vs 2 Condemned Gorecyclops|Most Condemned Gorecyclops attacks can be Perfect Blocked, but not their "roar", "fart", and grab attacks. The Arisen must be facing the correct direction in order to block incoming cudgel smashes and swings, but not for foot stomps. Also, the Arisen must stand directly underneath the point of contact during the Perfect Block, otherwise damage or stagger will occur. File:Perfect Blocking enemy spells. Mystic Knight vs Daimon.|In this demonstration the Arisen blocks Daimon's biggest spells, such as Grand Comestion and Grand Frigor spells in rapid succession. File:Perfect Block vs 3 Eliminators|Flame Riposte vs. Eliminators. Learn to recognize their 5-hit club swing combination and exploit it. All Eliminator attacks can be Perfect Blocked except for their Arc of Deliverance foot stomp attack. File:Perfect Block vs 3 Elder Ogres (and 3 Eliminators, 3 Sirens) (L)|All Elder Ogre attacks can be Perfect Blocked except for their grab attack, which can be easily mistaken for an arm swing attack. File:Perfect Block vs 1 Drake, 1 Wyvern, 1 Wyrm (N)|Many of the Dragon's attacks can be perfect blocked but not their breath attacks, grab attacks, and exequy and bolide spells. File:Perfect Block vs 5 Garm, 2 Hellhounds, 2 Wargs (B)-0|Garm pouncing attacks can be Perfect Blocked, but not their breath attacks, mouth grab attacks, and drag-and-maul attacks. Thunder Riposte is effective against Garm. Category:Mystic Knight Category:Spells Category:Magick Shield Skills Category:Magick Shields Category:Concepts